


what she really wanted

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: you and Dean tease each other until you can not take it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [for Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=for+Ashley_Winchester_77).



You loved teasing him. He would come around. You knew he wanted you. However Dean Winchester acted like you did not exist. 

 

You felt like he was a tease. He was a heartbreaker with every other woman but you. You would go around calling him "Pussy " because you wanted him so bad it hurt. That sexy smile of his drove you up the wall. All you wanted was for him to drive you mad in the bedroom and all he did was give you a laugh and walk away. Sam would shake his head he knew you wanted his brother. 

 

Sam and Dean went on a long hunt. You had not seen them in months. You were staying near them You would go in and check on their place every few days to help out. You even did some research. When there was a storm you had to stay at their place. The power had gone down. 

 

You had no idea that They would come home. Hell you even slept in his bed. So when you woke up to him on top of you kissing you. You were shocked. You responded with kissing him back. His lips and mouth was much more than you imagined. 

 

His tongue slide in your mouth. Your body responded in kind. Your tongue wrapped around his but you got scared and tried to pull away. 

 

"Oh no you wanted this Y/n we are doing this. I will show you what I am made of." He said and then proceeded to dominate you with his mouth. You felt helpless but so very turned on. Your body was on fire when his mouth trial hot kisses down your neck. He wasted no time in pulling up your t-shirt and pulling it over your head. His mouth suckled your breast., You tilted your head back. All you could do was moan. 

 

He then pulled on your boxers and his fingers burrowed in your panties. He slid them into your core and you felt yourself get wetter and wetter. 

 

He kissed down you belly and his hot mouth was on your core in no time. His tongue went deeper and deeper inside you as did his fingers. You felt yourself feel light headed. He then came up and slid his huge manhood inside you. You felt so very small. He went deeper and deeper and you felt like you were floating away with passion. You wrapped your legs around him and then he flipped you around and let you ride him. He took your breasts into his mouth as you rode him. He was moaning your name and you felt so damn good. You felt him shudder and pull out. 

 

Then he pulled you to him and then he started right back up this time pulling your hair and taking you from behind. He slammed into you until you begged him to go ahead and come. This went all night. In the morning you woke up and found he was sleeping by you. 

 

He was sound to sleep. You went out and made breakfast Sam came out and smiled. You blushed. 

 

"So did he finally give in?" Sam asked

 

"Yep" You said 

 

"Yeah I told him that he should. I guess all this time he thought I liked you. I told him I did but not like that. When he saw you in his bed. He could not resist." Sam said 

 

"You are awesome Sam " You said . You hugged him then you put some pancakes on his plate. You made Dean his for in bed. Then you closed the door and woke up Dean in the best way possible.


End file.
